


Sleepover

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Egg Laying, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Omorashi, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 🐙影山/日向🥚/影山发/\情期/🔞
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

他们在一起半年了，今天是日向暑假留宿影山家的第一天，但他总觉得有点不对劲，影山不仅到他家去接他了，还没怎么骂他呆子。这不对劲。日向看着有点点湿冷的影山家，感觉身上的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。明明他经常来，而且这不是梅雨天。他的思绪被影山开灯的动作打断了，但开灯之后又好像没什么不同，他想。

“你先去沙发坐着，我把东西放到厨房。”因为影山父母出去旅游，姐姐也自己出去住了，他们在日向家吃了晚饭后扫荡了商场，买了好几天的食材回来，甚至连宝矿力都买了几瓶。

“喔喔。打扰了。”日向左看右看，打开电视之后终于坐了下来。影山递给他一盒长高高牛乳，“喝完跟你讲点事。”日向拿过盒子，全身的警报器都响了起来。他是要干嘛！杀人吗！日向颤巍巍的用习惯戳破入口，把吸管插了进去。

“必须要喝完再讲吗？”日向问。

“……你也可以我讲完再喝。”影山看了他一眼，补充了一句“只要等下你喝得下。”

……那我还是喝完再听吧，死之前也得喝顿好的。日向哧溜哧溜喝完了牛奶，把盒子扔到了垃圾桶，然后正坐在沙发上，“呃，你要说什么事？”

影山犹豫了几秒，“……那个，我不是人。”

“哈？你、你在开什么玩笑！”嘴上虽然是这样说，但奇怪的感觉不得不让日向考虑这种可能性。接着，他发誓，这绝对是他见过最奇怪的场面了！他看着影山，站在他面前，脱下了裤子。日向吓得差点从沙发背后翻过去。

”你在搞什么啊！“日向红着脸把头埋在双手里，这是要先奸后杀吗！不过其实他们在一起半年了，该干的都干了，虽然没有上过三垒，但除了接吻和牵手，他们甚至互相口了手了，该看过的也看过了。

“呆子！睁开你的眼睛啊！”影山硬掰开了日向捂住脸的手，紧张的从头红到胸口。

日向终于睁开了眼睛，“卧槽你真的不是人！”影山笔直修长的腿不见了，取而代之的是……章鱼的腿？爪？等等，有多少条腿？日向看呆了。橘粉色带着吸盘的章鱼腿甚至还在拍打地面，发出啪嗒和啵哧的声音。

“……我都说了。”影山撇过头没看日向，但感觉自己的腿被抽走一条之后转了回来，“……你在干嘛。”

日向捏了下手里扭来扭去的爪子，软软的凉凉的又很有韧性，不过有点黏糊糊的。粉嫩嫩的吸盘直径有他大拇指指节那么长，他抓着它反过来，把另一只手贴了上去，吸盘吸在手上了！日向把吸着爪子的手举到影山面前，邀功似的。“影山你看！吸上去了！”

“……其实还有其他事。”影山尴尬地没有夺回他的腿。

“那你讲呗。”日向低着头继续玩着腕足的吸盘，手指戳进去快速抽出来，它甚至因为吸不到扭了起来。

“最近是我的发情期，我要产卵。卵要一两周才能……下来。”影山一口气讲完了他要讲的，瞪着日向。

“啥？你是母的？？？”日向连触手也不玩了，呆呆的看着涨红了脸的影山，触手挥舞得更快了。

“怎么可能！”“痛！”日向吃了一记手刀，捂住了头，“那你解释咋回事嘛！”

“……就是这半个月是我的发情期，昨天是第一天。然后我要在你……身体里产卵，快的话一周你就能……生下来了。”影山伸出腕足缠住了往后躲的日向，喊道，“不是受精卵！你不用当妈！”

“……必必须得生嘛？”因为覆盖着一层粘液，日向扯不开缠在他腰上的触手。

“如果你实在不愿意，我也不会勉强你。”影山捧着日向的脸，“只不过这是我第一个发情期，是我第一次产卵，所以我想要是你。”

“你你都这样讲了，我能不答应吗……”他虚弱地推开影山的下巴，心里紧张的要命。真的，影山脱裤子那一幕绝对没有现在那么猎奇，他们是在拍异形吗？

影山把他放了下来，进了厨房，“你先去我房间，我拿水上去，不然等下你容易脱水。”

说实话，日向感觉自己全身都要僵硬的走不了路了，他甚至不知道自己怎么躺在床上的，紧张得他把被子扯过头顶，只把腿露在外面。

拿着宝矿力和一碟饭团进来的影山最先看到的就是露在被窝外面的腿，脚趾蹭着被单蜷起来又松开，他感觉还在发情期的自己都快烧到头顶了。放下饭团和水，他快速移动到床边，用腕足缠上了日向的腿，隔着薄薄的被子亲了上去。

日向抖了一下，虽然说任谁被触手扒拉住都会被吓一跳，但即使知道接下来要发生的事还是紧张到心跳漏了一拍。他的手被举过头顶，嘴唇被隔了一层被子堵住，不知道几根光滑的触手还从脚底往上爬，慢吞吞的，擦过脚踝和膝盖窝，从运动短裤裤筒探了进去，停在了大腿根部，冰冰凉凉的激起了周围的鸡皮疙瘩，尖端还有意识无意识地碰到囊袋。

影山终于撤下了被子，放了差点喘不过气来的小乌鸦一条生路，“还想继续吗？”

日向大口喘气，耳朵尖羞红，“你哪里学来这些R18东西的！触手就算了！还……还……”，他讲不出来了，被章鱼须撩拨到勃起太羞耻了，这辈子的羞耻感都要被掏光了，“草……你让我硬起来了肯定要帮我解决啊！”日向弓起身子头槌影山，两个人疼得龇牙咧嘴。

影山不由分说又压了上去，嘴唇贴嘴唇，他的舌头伸进牙关舔过牙齿内面，和日向的舌头纠缠在一起，口水从两人的嘴角流了下来，被凑过来的一根腕足擦了去。其余的腕足也没有停下，一根撺住囊袋细细摩擦，一根盘住刚刚起立的阴茎，吸盘吸着皮轻轻扯动，就干留着头部没碰，不过也不妨碍马眼里颤巍巍的流出点透明的液体。

日向在炸成烟花，唧唧快爆炸了，脑袋也快爆炸了。不知道是不是因为变成半章鱼的状态，影山全身温度比他低了几度，直接接触影山的皮肤滚烫还敏感。早知道就开空调先了，他想。“呃！”被吸盘一下吸住的马眼支撑不住，全身颤抖着射了出来，日向脑子霎时间一片空白。

影山把日向射出来的精液涂抹在后穴上，通过吸盘上的神经，他甚至能隐隐约约尝到日向的味道，虽然和普通男性的没什么区别，但他并不排斥。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！有产卵！

影山从抽屉里卷出一大管润滑剂，说实话，他并不指望腕足的粘液足够润滑，想了下又从衣柜里拿了条大张的厚浴巾垫在日向的腰线。影山拧开瓶盖，把水递给日向，示意他喝点以防等下脱水。日向舔了舔嘴唇，在影山的注视下喝下了小半瓶水，影山接过来喝完了大半。

“舒服吗？”影山问。

“…挺、挺爽的。”日向逐渐平复下来，影山呢？他甚至不知道影山靠什么来射，其中一条腕足吗？“影山，你……你呢”他问。影山像是知道他在想什么，一条不同形状的触手凑了过来。这条触手末端和普通肛塞的形状类似，头部膨胀，有他小拇指那么长，顶部有个眼。日向伸手抓住腕足头部，试图模仿影山的动作，大拇指从结的根部一路往上，然后在小孔的四周摩擦，红的发亮的章鱼人影山让他玩心大起，甚至张嘴含住半个结，舌头舔过稍显粗糙的皮肤，打着圈逗弄那个小洞。

影山喘着气，也不甘落后。其实比起用腕足，他更享受用手指给小乌鸦的穴口放松。他把润滑剂从日向的下腹倒下去，随手撸了两下他的阴茎后又搓了搓囊袋后面的会阴，原本疲软的柱体又有了抬头的迹象。他还是觉得面朝上的姿势不太方便，不顾还在舔他交接腕的日向，抬手把他翻了个面。

“哈！我赢了！”突然被撅着屁股趴在枕头上也没生气，觉得自己比影山又厉害了那么一点点。

“啰嗦！呆子！”影山说。

原本还在咧开嘴笑的日向突然感觉股缝上又被淋了冰凉的润滑剂，差点没让他软下去。不过他没想到接下来的是手指而不是触手，影山的两根手指就着润滑剂伸了进去，触手却攀到了他的胸上，吸盘吸住了没有被照顾但挺立着的乳尖，一吸一放，日向忍不住埋在枕头里尖叫，在体内的手指又很不凑巧地戳到了敏感点，他脚趾蜷缩着射了出来。不，他什么也没有射出来，他干高潮了。

“是我赢了。”影山甚至在日向的耳边笑。

……要不是腰还软着，他保证要踹影山一脚，日向心想，为了挽回一点面子，他硬着头皮抗争，“你到底插不插进来嘛，有本事别只用手指啊！”

“反正比你有本事。”日向哽了一下，那个结毫不留情的捅了进来，痛到不痛，就是有点过于刺激了。他能清楚的感觉到腕足擦着他的敏感度进进出出，叽叽咕咕的水声在房间里特别明显，影山死活不给他一个痛快。“再……再深一点啊！”日向顶不住了，能屈能伸是好汉，爽比较重要，口头上的示弱不是真弱。

“忍不住了？”影山还是没往前更进一步。

“快点啦！”他甚至带上了哭腔。

影山没有犹豫，一下捅进了前所未有的深度，温暖的肉壁挤着他的结，他很想现在就射满他，满到他的日向腹部鼓起来。但是不行，日向还能承受更多。另一根触手也跟着交接腕伸了进来，穴口逐渐被撑到没有褶皱，因为带着吸盘，它甚至边吮吸肉壁边往里面冲，两条触手交替抽插，白色的泡沫一次一次被带出后穴。

日向眯着眼甚至能看到肚子里触手的动作，他现在很后悔，真的很后悔，他为什么当初不和人形态的影山多做几次，起码能有个准备，为什么他要一上来就要和触手做，他感觉自己活不到明天了。“啊……哈啊……”，他现在什么都射不出来，唧唧又硬又软，全身汗蹭蹭的，口水都流到了枕头上，甚至趴不稳，被腕足的抽插带的摇晃，全靠影山扶着他腰，不然他怕是能撞到墙上。

触手抽插的速度越来越快，突然，日向感觉自己冲肠道深处被灌满了，微凉的液体冲刷他的内壁，因为有两条触手，出口被堵得严实，甚至没多少漏了出去。

“你肚子鼓起来了。”影山的手抚上了他微鼓的腹部，揉了两下。

“别……别揉了……”日向哼哼唧唧，被灌满之后肚子的皮肤都变敏感了，在羞耻心的作用下，要是影山再摸几下他怕不是要……“呃，影山，我想尿尿。”好像他之前补充的水分都流动到了膀胱，鼓胀的肠道又加以压迫。

“那我抱你去洗手间？”影山也愣了。

“嗯——还是我自己去吧。”日向叹了口气，让影山抱他去厕所的话，他就真的不做人了。他伸手想把留在体内的腕足扯出去，但影山没动，“影山，收回你的触手啦，我要去洗手间。”

“你现在也走不动。”

“我都说我自己去啦。”日向决定不管腕足直接下床，没想到刚下地就差点脚一软摔在地上，还好影山眼疾手快，给捞了回来。

“都说了你走不动了。影山叹了口气，托着日向的屁股直接抱了起来，走向洗手间。

还好影山是触手怪，走起路来不会晃……不对！如果他是人类他根本就不用受这份罪啊！“影山放我下来行吗，我自己可以的。”发现到了马桶前影山也没有把他放下来的意思，有预感之前的羞耻可能不值一提。

影山像给小孩把尿一样把他的腿对折打开，让他面朝马桶，还好心地用触手扶助他的唧唧，“不行，你摔了怎么办。快点！”

做了几分钟要被恋人把尿的心理建设之后日向发觉了自己灵魂上的韧性，刚想尿的时候后穴里的触手缓慢动了起来，“……你这混蛋！”他忍不住骂人了，“抱歉，想到你的表情就开始动了。”这人根本没有要道歉的意思啊！日向在心里尖叫。

非常努力忽视后穴的异物感后，他终于含着泪解决了小麻烦。人生的下限总是在不停地被刷新呢，日向顿悟了。

（我他妈怎么还没写到产卵？？？？？）

结果还没多久又被抱到了旁边的洗手台前，面对着镜子。“影山……我真的好困……我睡着之后你慢慢弄行不行？”日向困得不行，大半夜的又高潮了几轮，要不是涨的有点难受他真的能立刻睡死过去——虽然他们还没有开始正事。

“我是个正常人，才不要睡奸。”影山一脸嫌弃。

正常人不会变成触手怪！不会产卵！日向一脸冷漠，撑在台面的手还在发抖，他勉强睁开眼睛看着镜子里的自己，身上从胸口蔓延到后腰的“吻痕”令人羞耻得不行，鼓起来的腹部和纤细的腰这种和真实世界的割裂感让他下面又有抬头的迹象。

“我开始了。”日向咬紧牙关，一个个柔软的卵通过那根触手进到深处，充盈肠道的液体使进入更加容易，一个堆一个，虽然单个体积就比鹌鹑蛋大点，但十个二十个的时候就很惊人了。液体被一点点挤出后庭，顺着大腿流下，在地面形成了一个小水洼。他基本整个人都被钉在腕足上，根本无法站稳，但是影山也没有要帮他的意思，就让他自己虚虚地撑着。还好过没多久就结束了，他现在的腹部甚至还没有刚刚被流体灌满的时候突出，扣上皮带大概就比平常多了两三个扣，不过那种充实感是他从未体会过的。

影山想给奖励似的亲昵地吻了他，还摸了下他的头。

日向不堪重负，昏睡了过去。


End file.
